deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Resource Integration Gear
Resource Integration Gear, or RIG for short, is an integrated health management and strength augmentation system that assist users in previously impossible and dangerous environments.Dead Space - Intermediate Engineering RIG Overview All RIGs share several basic functions. A spine-mounted display serves to indicate the user's general state of health as a glowing bar. When the user dies, it emits a "flat-line" sound which others nearby can hear. Holographic projectors mounted on the wrists can create a two-dimensional display in front of the user, to display whatever they might need to see. The size of the display can vary depending upon the data it is accessing. It can also project a colored line to guide the user to a destination, be it a location or a service like a store or workbench. It is capable of two-way audio and visual communication. RIG users can be individually tracked if need-be, even if dead. Finally, RIGs can be used as a form of biometric lock, only allowing specific RIG users access to designated areas, though such scanners fail to take into account whether the user is living or dead. RIGs can be upgraded at a nano-circuit repair Upgrade Bench using Power Nodes. Depending on the RIG, Nodes can be used to upgrade air supply, resilience to damage, or enhance the strength of Kinesis. RIGs vary greatly depending on the user's occupation and status. Civilian RIGs are typically little more than the spinal display and wrist projectors attached to basic clothing. Engineers and other service personnel wear similar garb, but often possess Kinesis and Stasis modules to aid in their profession, the latter with the requisite monitor mounted to the right of the spinal display. For more dangerous work, RIGs are installed in full-body suits. These suits, in addition to the RIG's basic functions, have features such as an internal oxygen supply for work in a vacuum, gravity boots and thrusters for zero-gravity movement, and armor to protect against damage from various sources. RIGs appear to be ubiquitous throughout society. Very few people are shown not to possess them, which suggests that most professions require some form of RIG to be used. Various RIG-equipped suits can be purchased from stores, provided the user has clearance and the proper blueprints. More advanced suits offer benefits like increased storage space, damage resistance, and "bonuses" to weapons, stasis, kinesis, or store purchases. Features Health management The most distinctive feature of the RIG is its health management system, which actively displays the wearer's health in real time via a segmented colored bar that runs along the spine of the wearer, allowing for interface into the wearer's nervous system, and therefore the ability to detect the wearer's health status. These bars will drain and refill depending on the user's health. If a RIG wearer dies, the RIG will give off a flatline sound, identical to an alert cardiograph. The bar changes color depending on the user's overall health; aqua-blue for above 50%, yellow for below 50%, and red for below 25%. It will blink when the user is near death. It is unknown what it bases the wearer's health on, be it a rough estimate of damaged body parts or the functionality of internal organs. It is known that if the user of the RIG is harmed, the RIG automatically applies any carried health packs to the damaged area. The RIG could also potentially show signs of bacterial or viral-based illness. Holographic displays A RIG has the ability to project a holographic display, which is projected a few feet (about a meter) in front of the RIG wearer. The display also moves with the user if the user walks around at all while it is projected. These displays are used for various features. The main use of the display is for RIG users to communicate with one another through live video chat, or to send live audio messages to one another. The RIG also allows its user to store text logs and the like within the RIG's built-in memory, which are displayed in widescreen projections to make reading easier. Navigation system This feature projects a colored line on the environment that guides the user to objectives, save points, Benches, and stores. In Dead Space, this system included a 3D map and the line only guided users to objectives. RIG suits Engineering suit The engineering suit is an exosuit that completely covers the wearer's body. There are several variations to the engineering suit, each one of which is suited for various working environments. The working environment, the wearer's certification, and the degree of the working environment's hazardousness will determine which variation is the most appropriate. Engineering suit features include: ;Stasis Module : Stasis is used to severely decrease the speed of machinery. It is usually used to slow down machinery that is malfunctioning, allowing a safe approach (for example, mechanical doors rapidly opening and shutting, so Stasis would be used to slow the door down to a safe pace). ;Kinesis Module : Kinesis allows the user to lift heavy objects with ease. It will allow the user to lift all but the heaviest of objects as if they weighed nothing. If some machinery is located on a track, Kinesis can be used to roll it along that track if the object is too heavy to move via conventional means. ;Oxygen Storage : The engineering suits will become airtight when entering a vacuum (or an area with a toxic atmosphere), allowing the user to breathe using oxygen stored in the suit. This oxygen will refill once the user either enters an area with normal air again, or makes use of an oxygen refilling station or air can. Areas in a vacuum that require long periods of work will often be equipped with Oxygen Recharge Stations, which will automatically refill the suit's oxygen storage to the maximum, and can be used an unlimited number of times. ;Zero-Gravity Boots : Allows the wearer cling to metal surfaces when in zero-gravity environments. ;Maneuvering thrusters : Maneuvering thrusters allows user to navigate easily in a zero-gravity environment.Dead Space 2 ;Radiation protection and Geiger counter : Engineering suits seem to offer protection from radiation and have a Geiger counter built in. This can be seen when Isaac must Clear Radioactive Material to access the USM Valor Military suit The military suit is a heavily armored exosuit used by the Earth Defense Force of the Earth Government. Developed and manufactured solely for the use of the military, the military suit provides greater protection and array of tools such as kinesis and stasis modules for its wearer. Mining suit The mining suit is a more robust and armored iteration of the standard engineering suit. Like the engineering suit, it covers the head and body tight enough to be used in a vacuum and comes with the standard gravity boots. The most noticeable difference between the two are the narrower visor openings on the helmet and more body armor over the front, as opposed to all over with the engineering suit. These differences reflect the likelihood of injury while working, and the areas in which danger is usually presented within each respective field. Trivia *In Dead Space, the combination of the suit and RIG is referred to as a RIG. However it also refers to what Hammond is wearing as a RIG, despite it not having any of the features of a suit. It is likely that it was a production discussion to have the suit/RIG naming separation in the second game, but at this point players of previous games would simply refer to the whole thing as a RIG. *In Dead Space, the helmets of Isaac's suits reference their order of strength by the number of helmet visor lights. His basic suit has several large panes forming one unified screen. The level one suit has two lines of visor light. The Intermediate helmets have three and the Advanced has four. *Notably, when Terrence Kyne is killed, his RIG takes a few seconds to respond to the instantaneous death, before his health bar drops and the RIG emits the "flat-line" sound, compared to the real-time updates of all other RIGs. *The RIGs in Dead Space 2 have several new features compared to the RIGs in Dead Space. The holographic waypoint guide now includes directions to the nearest Bench, Store, and Save Station, and the health meter is holographic instead of a solid bar. The suit helmets also have a glow feature that activates in dark areas. * When using video communication in Dead Space 2, Ellie can be observed holding up her arm with her wrist inward, evidently the location of the camera in the RIG. Curiously, Issac never does the same during such conversations. Gallery Images File:Miner_RIG.jpg|Concept art for the miner RIG File:Civilian_RIG.jpg|Concept art for the civilian RIG File:Dead Space CEC Armor 3.jpg|Details of the Level 3 Engineering RIG File:Isaac_Sketch.jpg|Isaac's RIG details File:1RIG.jpg|The Level 1 RIG File:2RIG.jpg|The Standard Miner RIG File:3RIG.jpg|The Intermediate Engineer RIG File:4RIG.jpg|The Intermediate Miner RIG File:5RIG.jpg|The Advanced Engineer RIG RigDSIP.JPG|RIG Designs from the mobile version of Dead Space. Rig2DSIP.JPG Rig3DSIP.JPG RigHelmDSIP.JPG|RIG Helmet Designs. Videos uFilM1VN-oE Rh9xt0bnchA IOOy3EMiIoI Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:RIGs